


Taste The Rainbow

by prideloafers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD SHIT, Other, RBB, RBB fucks twink boy, Sub Louis, Taste the Rainbow, baby twink tastes daddy's rainbow, horny french twink throbbing for colorful cock, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, rainbow cummies, rainbow daddy bear, top RBB, twink boy gets huge fluffy cock, twink boy gets huge furry cock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-17
Updated: 2016-02-17
Packaged: 2018-05-21 04:30:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6038104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prideloafers/pseuds/prideloafers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Authors (Twitters):<br/>@sincerelyiwt<br/>@zalphabetboys<br/>@fondhoe<br/>@prideloafers<br/>@nikenjhs<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Taste The Rainbow

**Author's Note:**

> Authors (Twitters):  
> @sincerelyiwt  
> @zalphabetboys  
> @fondhoe  
> @prideloafers  
> @nikenjhs  
> 

“Baby, please, I'm so horny! Just fuck me!" Louis whines, needing Harry's large, big ass hands to spank his ass.

"Lou, I can't. I have to go to a YSL convention. I can't miss this – they've got fucking sparkled boots!" Harry explains.

"Shut your ugly ass mouth up. Your ugly ass shoes got people whining. Just love me." Louis begins to get irritated.

"Go fuck yourself. Literally. If you're that horny, fuck yourself." Harry suggests, as he walks closer, and kisses his temple. "And my boots aren't ugly, like your fucked up pancakes you made me eat the other day. I almost flatlined." He adds.

"No shit. I told you to not buy anymore of those boots. Fucking hoe." Louis rolls his eyes and crosses his arms. 

"Baby... Don't call me a dirty gardening tool. That's fucked." He sighs and walks towards the door. "Love you! Bye!" Harry escapes Louis' horniness, letting out a sigh of relief.

"Fuck you! Bye!" Louis yells. 

 

He's longing to be touched by Harry. The tight grip on his waist, being backed up against the wall as Harry's plump lips travel down the crook of his neck, making both of their breathing patterns change, is what he wants. The thought of being touched made Louis hornier.

Minutes later, he looks at the clock that displays 11:11. The older boy decides to make a wish. He doesn't believe in these kind of childish, superstitious things, but he was desperate for anything. 

"I wish for someone to fuck me right now. Please. I'm begging my ass off." Louis wishes hard for his need to come true. “Oh, and for Harry to cut his fucking hair. Ever since he started growing that shit, his pubes have gotten longer. Amen.”

“It had to be done.” Louis shrugs.

Louis had given up at this point; he clearly wasn't going to get fucked anytime soon. He decided to just rest until Harry got back. Then, suddenly, his bed began to shake, and he saw something amazingly frightening.

Louis sat there with a puzzled look on his face, but he kind of liked it, then it spoke.

“RBB IS HERE BITCH HAHAHA I'M GONNA POUND YOUR TIGHT ASS SO HARD IT GONNA BLEED AND MIX WITH MY RAINBOW CUM. YOUR LIL SLUTTY CUNT IS GONNA LOOK LIKE A BIRTHDAY CAKE U BITCH!”

“I guess dreams do come true!” Louis said ecstatically. He couldn’t wait for RBB to pound his buttermilk golden buns! 

As Louis looked down, he saw RBB’s big, thick cock. He was so amazed and frightened all at once. Chills came down his spine as he gaped at the rainbow furry dick. He could feel his dick get extremely hard by the thought of RBB stretching him open. He just couldn't believe RBB came to life!

“I bet your asshole is clenching right now.” RBB was stroking it’s cock as Louis flipped over, already naked, with his ass bare, ready for there to be the sweet furry dick between his golden buns.

In just seconds, RBB was penetrating Louis’ tight asshole. Louis felt the fur from RBB’s dick tickle the inside of him. He couldn't help but giggle at the strange feeling. Louis also felt a raw burn, but it felt so good. Harry could never give it to him like this. 

“TAKE MY RAINBOW DICK YOU SMALL SLUT!"

Louis moaned louder, and RBB kept pounding into Louis’ wet, hot tightness. The bed was banging against the wall, and ruining the pretty, yellow wallpaper Harry had put up when they moved in. But all Louis could think about was RBB thrusting in and out. 

“Fuck, I’m gonna shoot!” RBB moaned.

“Cum in my mouth, Rainbow Daddy!” Louis squeaked.

RBB pulled out of Louis and sautéed him over. Louis got on his knees patiently waiting for the bear’s passion. RBB stroked and stroked until he spurt. It got all over Louis’ face, and Louis opened his mouth gladly. 

“RBB’s cum is sugary sweet, yum!” Louis thought.

RBB leans down to whisper in Louis’ ear, “Can you taste the rainbow?” 

Then Louis said, “I taste the pot of gold at the end of it bear daddy”

RBB was glad baby Louis could taste his sweet rainbow cum. Louis wanted more of RBB’s addicting cock. “Bear Daddy, please fuck me harder with your big fluffy cock up my tight throbbing asshole!” Louis screamed. 

Moments after Louis' wish had been granted, RBB pulls out of Louis' baby pink tight ass, shooting his cummies into Louis’ mouth. The rainbow cummies made a rainbow arch. The older boy felt light headed at his recent orgasm.

Mr. Rbb Official giggles satanically at Louis’ orgasm. “You still a hoe, Louis Tomlinson. You should’ve waited for your ugly, horse looking boyfriend. Always in my heart? Bitch, you thought. Always on my cock. Sincerely, RBB”

RBB stroked Louis’ hair, and said, “I must go now, Louis, but I'm glad you tasted my rainbow, and never forget – at the end of a rainbow is a pot of gold."

Louis looked at RBB as he flew off into the distance. 

Louis woke up just as Harry rushed in, screaming, “LOUIS, I FOUND THE SPARKLY RAINBOW BOOTS!"

Harry observes the brightly colored fur escaping from Louis’ ass. “Did you get fucked by a fucking skittle bag?! Damn! Let me eat that shit!!” 

Will Harry taste the rainbow?

find out in RBB!Kink part 2 which will probably never be posted just like c!k part 2

 

In memory of RBB 2015-2016


End file.
